He Ain't Heavy, He's my Brother
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La première rencontre entre Itachi et Sasuke... Les premiers instants de la vie d'Itachi en tant que grand frère.


**He Ain't Heavy, He's my Brother**

Itachi s'ennuyait.

D'accord, maman avait dû aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on fasse sortir le bébé de son ventre, et papa avait dû l'accompagner, mais ils auraient _tout de même _pu le déposer ailleurs que chez tatie Ayaka. Il aurait préféré aller chez son cousin Shisui, ou même chez la cousine Nadeshiko. Elle était un peu pénible, mais au moins, elle acceptait de jouer avec lui.

(Bizarrement, papa ne voulait plus qu'il aille chez Nadeshiko depuis qu'elle lui avait offert sa poupée Chié, vu qu'il s'en occupait mieux qu'elle. Itachi avait ramené la poupée à la maison, mais papa l'avait confisquée et maintenant, il ne la retrouvait plus.)

Au lieu de ça, il était chez tatie Ayaka, qui avait de la moustache et qui sentait mauvais. Et en plus, elle n'avait rien d'intéressant chez elle. Juste des livres de grands, et Itachi avait déjà lu tous ceux qu'il comprenait. Ceux qu'il ne comprenait pas, il les avait lus aussi, mais ça l'avait vite ennuyé.

Du coup, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette tinter, il courut aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée, certain que c'était son père qui venait mettre fin au supplice. Et bien sûr, c'était papa qui se tenait sur la porte d'entrée.

« Il a été sage ? » interrogea Fugaku tandis que son fils se jetait dans ses bras.

« Comme une image » répondit Ayaka. « Comment va Mikoto ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chef du clan Uchiwa.

« A merveille. Un peu fatiguée, mais tout va bien. »

Ayaka sourit à son tour en hochant la tête.

« Quand elle sera sortie, n'oubliez pas de me rendre visite ! Il faut que je voie ce bébé de mes propres yeux. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Fugaku avant de prendre la main de son fils. « Tu viens, Itachi ? On va aller voir ta mère et ton petit frère. »

Itachi regarda son père d'un air vaguement curieux.

« C'est un petit frère ? »

Fugaku parut gêné.

« Oui, c'en est un. Je sais qu'on t'avait dit que ce serait une petite sœur, mais à la place c'est un petit frère que tu as. Parfois, ça arrive. Tu comprends ? »

Itachi hocha la tête. Il se sentait plutôt content ; les petites sœurs, c'est beaucoup moins amusant que les petits frères. Une petite sœur, ça reste à la maison, ça crie et ça pleure tout le temps. Mais avec un petit frère, Itachi pourrait jouer à cache-cache dehors, raconter ses exploits de ninja quand il serait grand, et même l'embêter un peu.

Papa ne disait rien pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital. Itachi n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre les adultes pendant qu'ils parlaient, alors puisque papa gardait le silence, le petit garçon se dit qu'il avait le droit de poser la question qui l'embêtait depuis quelques jours.

« Papa, le petit frère, il était bien dans le ventre de maman ? »

« C'est exact, et c'est le docteur qui l'a fait sortir » dit Fugaku en priant pour que son fils ne demande pas comment le bébé était sorti _exactement_.

« Mais alors, il était où avant d'être dans le ventre ? » demanda Itachi avec toute la candeur de ses cinq ans.

Papa eut tout à coup l'air qu'avait eu le vieux Jin lorsque Misao-l'ivrogne ou Misao-le-poivrot (comme l'appelait le papa de Shisui) lui avait tapé entre les jambes.

« Et bien... »

« Et comment il est rentré dans le ventre ? Est-ce que maman a dû le _manger _? » demanda Itachi, horrifié par l'idée.

Papa toussa, l'air toujours bizarre.

« Non, maman n'a pas mangé ton petit frère. Il est rentré... d'une autre façon. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras devenu plus grand » déclara-t-il.

Plus grand, ça voulait dire quand il serait un ninja, décida Itachi. Il ne dit plus rien pendant qu'ils rentraient à l'hôpital et se dirigeaient vers la chambre où se trouvait maman.

Mikoto était assise dans son lit, son petit garçon tout neuf dans les bras, lorsqu'arrivèrent son mari et son fils aîné. Elle leur adressa un sourire rayonnant. Aussi curieux que d'habitude, Itachi s'approcha du lit, mais fit la moue dès qu'il aperçut le visage de son cadet.

« C'est un bébé » dit-il platement.

« Oui, c'est ton petit frère » confirma Mikoto, un peu troublée par l'attitude du garçonnet.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que ce serait un _bébé _» protesta Itachi, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Lui, il pensait qu'il aurait un petit frère comme celui de Renji, un qui pourrait jouer avec lui. Mais un bébé, on ne peut pas jouer avec, parce que ça pleure sans prévenir et ça dort tout le temps. Et en plus, ça vomit, avait dit Yô dont le tonton avait eu un bébé avec sa femme, et qui s'était fait vomir dessus.

Maman prit l'air gêné pendant quelques instants, puis elle eut l'air de réfléchir et finit par dire :

« Est-ce que tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? »

Papa la regarda avec un air surpris et un peu paniqué.

« Mikoto, tu n'y penses pas... »

« Tout ira bien » affirma-t-elle. « Itachi, viens t'asseoir là. »

Obéissant, le petit garçon grimpa sur le lit et tendit les bras. Maman y déposa doucement le bébé, en lui disant de faire bien attention à la tête.

Le petit frère était lourd. Et il était tout _chaud_. Itachi avait tenu les poupées de Nadeshiko quand ils avaient joué à la dînette, mais elles avaient été moins lourdes que ça. Et elles étaient froides. Mais elles avaient des cheveux noirs, comme ceux du petit frère, sauf qu'ils étaient mieux peignés.

Le petit frère gigota, fit un petit couinement et ouvrit les yeux. Itachi le regarda et ressentit une drôle d'impression dans la poitrine – comme s'il avait mal au cœur, sauf que ça n'était pas désagréable.

« Coucou » souffla-t-il.

Le petit frère fit un petit miaulement et déplia un poing. Mikoto parut enchantée.

« C'est ton grand frère Itachi » roucoula-t-elle. « Tu reconnais ton grand frère, Sasuke ? Tu le reconnais ? »

Alors le petit frère s'appelait Sasuke. _Son _petit frère s'appelait Sasuke. Itachi sentait toujours le drôle de mal au cœur dans sa poitrine, et en même temps, il sentait qu'il voulait garder le petit frère – _Sasuke –_ dans ses bras et ne plus le lâcher.

« Maman... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon trésor ? » demanda Mikoto.

« Ça fait quoi, un grand frère ? »

Mikoto cligna des yeux et réfléchit.

« Et bien... Si ton papa ou moi ne sommes pas là, ce sera à toi de veiller sur Sasuke. »

Itachi dirigea sur elle un regard étrangement sérieux.

« Je devrai le protéger ? »

Mikoto sourit.

« C'est ça. Le grand frère doit protéger le plus petit. C'est pour ça qu'il est le grand frère, tu comprends ? »

Itachi hocha la tête et reporta à nouveau son attention sur le bébé. _Mais ça veut dire quoi, protéger ?_

Il repensa aux morts qu'il avait vus alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Au maître Hokage qui avait dit que des gens étaient morts pour protéger le village. Pour que les enfants puissent devenir grands, et ne pas rester petits pour toujours parce qu'ils seraient morts.

Il voulait voir grandir Sasuke. Il voulait que son petit frère vive.

« Coucou, Sasuke » murmura-t-il. « Je suis ton grand frère. Et je te protégerai. »

_C'est promis._


End file.
